


The Harley and The Ivy

by DoctorWhovian9209



Category: DCU
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 01:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorWhovian9209/pseuds/DoctorWhovian9209





	The Harley and The Ivy

His laugh - sinister and psychotic ,  echoed off the walls of the sewer “come on _darling_ ” he said, the term of endearment sounded strange coming out of his mouth, especially since he had left her bloodied and bruised just this morning. “You really are a psycho” she pondered aloud.

 

“You really  don’t even know the half of it sister” he said- keeping his voice low and licking his lips, a predator stalking his prey he looked at her. “ You really should follow instructions more closely _Harleen  my little hobby”_  something inside her snapped and their mission to place the dynamite near the hospital  was forgotten.

“A hobby? Is that all I am to you?” She had gotten the upper hand cornering him against a pipe and slapping him- hard across the face. “Well you’re little hobby is leaving you so you had  better get a new one, I’m not helping you anymore”  He grabbed her arm as she attempted to run

“Oh sweetheart, you’ll be back, you always come back to me.” He kissed her roughly, and bit her bruised lip hard and when she broke free of his grasp, her eyes were glistening with tears.

 

 “Not this time asshole and the name is _Harley.”   she_ turned on her heel and ran, this was a game of chase she wasn’t going to lose. His voice was still echoing.

 

“Oh Harrrleyy I’m not mad  I swear”  … but she willed herself not to listen as she climbed up the slick  ladder leading out of the sewer…she smiled as she recognized the secretions on the metal.

 

“Go get him sweetheart” she whispered.

 

Ivy’s foot was leaning up against the wall  and  smirking  watching Harley on the ladder, “How’d you guess?” Ivy questioned just  loud enough to get her attention.

 

“I recognize it, I bet it tastes the same too,” she said with a lustful wink Harley locked her eyes on Ivy and sucked her finger into her mouth “Yep, I’d know that taste anywhere.”

She smirked as she saw how  the gesture had affected her lover. But her smirk diminished when she heard him call for her again

 

 “Oh Harley I know you haven’t crawled out of here yet…” his voice echoed out of the abyss, the satisfied growl of  a demon who had found its  host.

 

 Ivy turned her head in the direction of the sound and quickly met Harleys’ gaze again “Go, I’ll take care of him” she whispered. Harley’s icy blue orbs registered understanding and she disappeared to higher ground. Ivy removed her foot from the  wall and turned to face her adversary.

 

“Joker” she said her voice was low,  the loathing and disgust evident in her tone.

 

“I see she’s picked her Poison, so to speak” he said evenly before dissolving in a fit of psychotic laughter. “I will never understand what she sees in you” Ivy said shaking her head in disbelief.

 

”You don’t have to. I control her. “ The Joker stated the pride in his voice was palpable. Ivy’s eyes narrowed as he drew closer to her “Face it, I win.” She had to laugh at that.

 “she comes to you, because she feels she has to out of some sick perverted obligation.” The redhead paused and ran a slender hand through her hair.

 

 “ She comes for me because she wants to. And don’t think I didn’t see the gashes you left on her cheek, you sick fuck”

 

He smirked grotesquely at her and explained “She wanted it, she begged to be controlled. “ Ivy kept her tone neutral as she noticed her vines  creep around his feet .

“Or you could just admit that you get off by cutting women Joker,  admitting your problem is a step closer to fixing it you know.” Ivy walked around him, surveying him dangerously.

“Every move you make to disfigure her face, is a chance I get to disfigure yours, it’s only fair after all.” She caressed his face, slowly embedding her nails into his cheek, and smirked satisfactorily as he winced in pain- as her toxins seeped into his open wounds.  “The paralysis should set in sometime within the next 2 minutes and then you’ll feel a bit constricted, but don’t worry my precious vines won’t let you fall, until I tell them to let you go.”

 

Ivy’s emerald eyes glinted with a sadistic edge and for once, Joker’s distorted smile wasn’t in place, when he spoke, his voice trembled. “You won’t get far Pamela, surrender sweetheart, once Harleen finds out what you did, she’ll be down here to free me in a second.”

 

“I haven’t gone by that name in years Joker, you know that.”

 

 She paused and caressed his face again, ” Now I go by something more fitting…Ivy..I can crawl into the spaces of your mind you thought were closed forever, wrap myself around memories and warp them into distorted visions that disturb the deepest part of your psyche, even more warped than yours are already, she got close to his face and whispered… “but my first name is the most deadly…but silly me…I’ve forgotten it, Joker do me a favor and help me out here, she then kissed him softly and he whispered weakly “Poison” before he collapsed against his restraints, completely lifeless.

 

 Her smile was slow and satisfying in so many ways and she ascended the ladder to find Harley.

“So, he’s really gone?” Harley was leaning against a building not far from the sewer.

 

“Nah, he’s just poisoned, it’ll take him about 2 weeks to wake up though.” Ivy softened as she looked at her blue eyed blonde .

 

“Why do you love him? He’s psychotic” Harley smirked “Well, I am too so it fits” Ivy looked at her lover  before laughing, a soft musical sound, a laugh reserved only for Harley

 

“Yes, but you’re my  little psycho” Ivy closed the space between them and kissed her neck, trailing her tongue down to linger on her collarbone.

 

“You and  Mr. J, I always go for the possessive ones” Harley whispered pondering,  and her body shuddered in anticipation. As Ivy’s hands crawled over her exposed skin , she couldn’t refrain from moaning in pleasure 

 

“Harley…you feel so fucking good. “ Harley kissed her hard. “Take me home, wrap yourself around me like a vine please…” Ivy needed no further persuasion as they disappeared into the building across the street. The realization hit her like a ton of bricks “You were coming to see me, you were coming to see me and that fuckwad got jealous “

 

Harley scoffed “I’ll say” Ivy fixated her gaze on the blonde, urging her to continue. “That’s what these are from..” she said pointing the cuts on her face. She looked at the ground and inhaled before continuing  “ Mr. J…He said that if you couldn’t recognize me, I’d be worthless to you”

 

 Ivy couldn’t help herself, she laughed, hard. Harley cast her gaze to the floor, and didn’t look up until Ivy touched her wounded cheek “Harley, you know even if he disfigured you, you’d still be recognizable to me right?” she looked at her lover curiously “How’s that?”  Ivy smirked and  leaned in to lick Harley’s neck, not missing the shiver that ran down the other woman’s spine.

  “Taste” she paused and inhaled “and scent”  Ivy stepped back and looked at Harley, as tears pooled in her blue eyes

 

I really thought he loved me. When abuse is all you’re  accustomed to, it’s a hard cycle to break“ Harley’s  voice was barely above a whisper, but it might as well have been screamed, Ivy winced, she hated seeing her  like this Harley was on her knees now, sobbing. “What do I do to make him so angry?”

 

Ivy got down on her knees and hugged Harley close kissing her matted hair every so often. “You didn’t do anything, he’s a fuckwad. I promise you. “ Harley looked at Ivy “I’m gonna need you to do something for me?” she had phrased it like a question, but in all truth Ivy would do anything for the blonde, the only toxin she couldn’t resist. “What’s that?” she watched as Harley squared her shoulders, something she always did when she was nervous. “I need to feel you, in every sense, I need you to fuck me, until I forget that he ever existed.”  Ivy smirked.

 

“That could take some time” she conceded Harley kissed her softly “Do you think we could break our record?” she asked smirking “We could certainly try”  Ivy led her to the bedroom taking her time to stop trying to tease her lover with her lips along the way, but Harley was being strangely evasive to her attempts

“You always start things..” the blonde admitted slowly “This time I want to” this admission only spurred Ivy onward, curious to see what things Harley had envisioned  for them both.

 

True to her word, Harley made the first move, which was uncharacteristic in all their time spent together in Ivy’s bed, “I just need to try something” she whispered against Ivy’s shoulder before biting down hard. Causing Ivy to  moan in pleasure  and then soothing the bite with a sweep of her tongue across skin, Harley smirked  as her lover shivered in her arms

 “You like that?” Harley questioned, and in response Ivy kissed her hard, deepening the kiss and running her tongue across the blonde’s bottom lip, Harley moaned allowing Ivy to take what she wanted, the kiss became something else entirely, soft but with an edge of dominance, and soon Harley was pinned beneath the redhead as she broke the kiss.

 

“Dominance is not your style darling, face it.”

 

 Her lover smirked “That’s what you think”

 

 Ivy raised her eyebrows, her emerald eyes lit up with curiosity “Alright, show me what you got, Quinn”

 

 Harley pouted beneath her “it’s not fun, if you don’t fight back” Ivy chuckled “my little sadist”  Still pinned, Harley hooked her legs into Ivy, and flipped her lover on her back. “don’t underestimate me” she said darkly, and kissed Ivy roughly biting her bottom lip, when Ivy moaned, Harley pinned her arms above her head  and broke the kiss,

“you know it would be a lot easier  if I had a vine or two” the redhead chuckled

“Are you soliciting MY services in tying ME up?” Harley  pretended to ponder the question.

“Use your own resources Quinn, I’m all tapped out.” Harley left the bed for a second.

 “Don’t. Move.” She whispered   causing Ivy to smirk “As if I would go anywhere.”

 When Harley returned she crawled up Ivy’s body like a vine “These were from my  last stint in Arkham” she whispered, “I stole them”. As the right shackle was placed on her waiting wrist, Ivy chuckled  “I would expect nothing less from you, my darling”

then the left, she heard her lover chuckle darkly “Now you’re mine” Ivy’s emerald eyes looked right into Harley’s steel blue ones “as if I ever belonged to anyone else.”

 Harley smirked and trailed her hand down Ivy’s torso “You better believe it.” Ivy whimpered “Harley please.”

 

The blonde laughed low in her throat “Begging already?…I do have an effect on you” as Harley’s  slender fingers found solace inside of Ivy, the blonde moaned softly “you feel so good..” the redhead gasped sharply, her hips bucked to meet her lovers slow, shallow thrusts . “patience, my flower” Harley’s voice was thick with lust “I’m savoring you.”

Ivy struggled against her restraints “You tease” Ivy’s voice held an edge, Harley’s fingers found her G-spot,  Once. “Harley, please…fuck me” Ivy begged.

 

Harley couldn’t take the teasing anymore, she curled her fingers upwards and felt Ivy’s muscles contract around her  “is this what you want?” she moaned and no longer waiting for a response from her lover she withdrew her fingers, and slammed them into Ivy. Repeatedly. Emerald eyes  locked onto hers again “So fucking good…Goddamn...don’t stop… “ Ivy breathed and watched as Harley crawled down her body without stopping her ministrations,  Ivy threw her head back as Harley sucked her clit into her mouth sweeping her tongue across it every so often,  it wasn’t long before Ivy detonated around Harley screaming her name in the process. 

 

Harley smirked from between Ivy’s legs, as aftershocks overtook her lover “How did you get so good at that?”

Harley’s voice was a whisper “Learning your body was a skill I did my best to master.” Harley bit the inside of Ivy’s thigh, hard.

 

 Ivy convulsed beneath her deliciously. “and master it you have” she smirked and grabbed a fistful of blonde hair as Harley ran her tongue over the bruise blooming on Ivy’s thigh. “Harley…please…let me…”  her emerald eyes darkened with lust.

As her lover eagerly crawled back up her body Ivy smirked,

 

 “My eager little pyscho…” Harley whimpered as Ivy’s hands pinned her to the mattress beneath them and her steel blue eyes widened with fear as Ivy’s hands traveled between her thighs and felt the scabbing knife wound, Harley’s whole body flinched as she touched it.

 

 Ivy’s hand retracted quickly. “What the hell Harley?”  her emerald eyes narrowed as she got a closer look at her lovers wound, it was there in plain sight. “J” carved into her thigh sloppily, jagged and messy, way too deep for Harley to heal herself. Harley looked at Ivy “Please don’t be mad…he branded me…”

 She pleaded her blue eyes shining with unshed tears “Said I belonged to him, said no one else would want me.” Ivy was sitting up now, looking at the blonde from the edge of the bed,  a fierceness clouded her eyes but,  after several minutes she spoke, her eyes softening, as they only did for Harley .

 

“He was wrong” Ivy felt her arms wrap around her torso “I was hoping you’d say that” the blonde whispered.  Ivy trailed her hand up Harley’s scarred thighs again skillfully not touching the wounds. “I’m guessing you don’t want me to heal it then?” She said, knowing what her lovers answer would be, Harley looked at the jagged gaping wound and caressed it, almost lovingly as if remembering a sweet memory but then her eyes disquieted and she said two words Ivy thought she’d never hear

 

“Heal it.”

 

Harley’s voice was  clipped and icy and then her tone softened “Please” 

 

Ivy was stunned. “Darling,  this will hurt” Harley looked into her lovers emerald gaze “Like I haven’t had worse “ her voice was filled with self-deprecation.

 

 “Hit me” Ivy decided if she waited any longer it would play to the blonde’s anxiety

 

“I’ll be as gentle as I can” she promised

 

“Fuck gentle. Just do it” Ivy stood in front of Harley

 

“When will you learn that I’m not like that?” I’m nothing like _him.”_ She spat out  the word before laying her hands on Harley’s inner thigh.

 

 “Bite me if the pain gets to be too much” Ivy leaned over her lover, her shoulder exposed.

 

 “Ivy, give it to me, please” the way Harley begged made Ivy smirked. It had little to do with the fact that Harley was going against him, and more to do with the fact that her lover had a backbone, that she was  FINALLY standing up for herself. She touched the inside of Harley’s thigh gently and her toxins slowly seeped from her fingers.

 “Ivy, why are you pacing yourself?” Harley questioned through gritted teeth.

 

 The redhead bit her lip in concentration, “because of the look on your face right now “ Ivy acknowledged.  “You cant take this much pain”

 

Harley laughed before wincing “You think this hurts? I’ve had worse. Much worse” the pain leaked into her voice before reaching her eyes. Amidst Ivy’s protests of inflicting further pain on her lover.  

 

Harley kissed her. Hard. “I don’t want to be reminded of him every day, I mean- I cant exactly get rid of the memories, but the physical reminder? Please…”

 

That was all the convincing Ivy needed and the toxins freely flowed from Ivy into the jagged wound and it slowly began repairing the tissue. The pain was excruciating, a thousand red hot knives sinking into her skin, Harley tasted blood as her screams were muffled by Ivy’s waiting shoulder she was surprised when the pain had stopped as quickly as it started.

 

 Harley opened her eyes and looked down and her hand caressed her alabaster thigh, as if she was seeing it for the first time, rebranded as her own, instead of his. She smiled at Ivy before leaning into kiss her softly “Thank you” when Ivy pulled away and made to leave the bed  Harley protested with a whimper.

 

Ivy shot her a smirk “I’ll be back, try not to worry so much”  as she watched her lover walk out the door, Harley thought up a plan.

 

She was outside, the cold night air caught in her auburn locks as she headed down to the sewer where she knew he’d be. “Why’d you let me tie you up?” her voice echoed dangerously through darkness

 

“Call it a morbid curiousity “ Joker said as his body hung limp in his restraints “Didn’t expect you to just up and leave so soon after that though.” His voice was weak and he  sounded less intimidating when he was frail Ivy noted.

 

“You hurt her, Joker. You hurt her and now you will pay”

 

He laughed giddily at the thought of a game about to be played “Oh Ivy, I could never hurt her, she wanted it, she wanted all of it, but by all means lets play along with this little charade.”

 

 Ivy looked at him disgusted “Only a sadist would say something like that.” Joker chortled “Now you’re catching on”  Ivy’s eyes narrowed as she drew closer to him.

 “You can never hurt her again” His eyes narrowed

“But what if she wants to be? You ever think of that?”

 

Ivy looked at him and Joker smiled as he saw doubt flicker in her eyes

 

“Ah. So the vine has a weak spot, doesn’t she?”  he struggled against his restraints.

 

“Face it honey, Harleen will never tire of being my plaything” Ivy looked at him, hate rose in her chest “I will tear you limb from limb motherfucker” Harley appeared from the shadows, her blue eyes glistening with unshed tears. “There will be no need for that” Harley stated,  her voice was low, dangerous she turned to Ivy her voice finally breaking. “You mean to tell me, you had him HERE this whole time?” her eyes were so  full of hurt and  betrayal that Ivy had to look away.

“I just thought…” Ivy trailed off, unsure of what to say, Harley finished for her

 

“You thought you knew what was best for me, so you left my Puddin’ down here to rot, Right?”

 

Joker interjected “I believe congealed is the word you are looking for darlin’” Harley turned her steely gaze on him “

 

And YOU.” She came close to where Joker was restrained  “How fucking dare you…You BRANDED  ME and expected me not to notice?” He looked into her eyes.

 

 “You didn’t seem to mind it when it happened” he said seductively. Ivy looked on from the sidelines horrified and sickened by the hold  the Joker had on her lover.

 

 “That’s the thing about being brainwashed” Harley  said sweetly before turning on her heel and grabbing her bat from the wall. “now what do you think your little toy will do next?” Joker looked at his lover and examined her carefully before answering

“Truth be told, I have no idea what you’re going to do, you always were my little psycho” Ivy gasped and pushed away from the wall  attempting to strike him where he stood, the blonde stopped her.

 

Harley’s  feigned sweetness was broken. “What did you call me?”  as the steel of the bat caressed the jokers face, he leaned into it.

 

  “You don’t have the guts to strike me Harley, You know you don’t, I’m your puddin’ remember?” he said silkily.

 

“You may have been” Harley said drawing back “But you said it yourself, pudding  congeals” and she swung, hard. the first blow striking his face, and knocking out two of his teeth. He was so shocked by this display of rage from Harley that for once in his life,   The Joker didn’t have a retort, and for one brief second, things in the sewer were eerily quiet until all you could hear was the crack of bone against metal.

 

Ivy was shocked as she came to grips with what she was witnessing, Harley was breathing hard as she loomed over her ex lover’s mangled, frail body that still somehow managed to be moving

 

“Harley. Stop…please. Let me live…” His breathing was labored as his lungs filled with blood.

 

Harley laughed, a low sound in the stillness after the beating “Why should I? You never let me” and with one final blow to his skull, The Joker lay lifeless on the ground. Blood  slowly trickling from his wounds.

 

 “ Someone has to let The Batman know I killed the Joker” Harley stated chuckling to herself,  before turning to Ivy.  “I needed to face my demons, I know” her voice softened Ivy smiled.

 

 “I think you can kill your demons, I just helped you round them up” Harley laughed and took Ivy’s hand.

 “You always do”  Ivy looked at her  lover, her blond hair was caked with blood, that wasn’t hers , a smile  was on her face that actually reached her eyes, she chuckled.

 

 “Remind me to never cross you.” Ivy joked

 

 Harley laughed again “He needed to be taught a lesson.” Ivy scoffed “In what? Not fucking with you?”

 

 Harley’s expression became somber again “No, that sometimes the most broken people can put themselves back together, but they’ll have some sharp edges.” she stated confidently. Harley’s words echoed in Ivy’s head before she caressed  the blonde’s cheek and kissed her lips softly.

 

 “I’ll be here” she assured just as confidently “I don’t care how many psycho ex boyfriends you kill” Ivy thought about it a second and then added,  “But please tell me he was the only one.”

 

“Well so far “ Harley said with a slight smirk before pulling Ivy closer “He’s the only one, unless you count the fling I had with the Batman all those years ago.” Ivy recoiled from her lover with a shudder.

 

“Please, dear Lord, tell me you’re kidding” Harley could barely hold back her laughter “As if I would touch that rabid nocturnal nutcase” Ivy’s sigh was one of relief  as the blonde finished her thought “I tend to go for a higher caliber of psycho” she sounded almost nostalgic as Ivy followed her lovers  gaze to the mangled body of the Joker.

 

Suddenly she was hit with sickening revelation “What if he trained a protégé?” The question was out of her mouth before she realized it.

 

 

 

 Harley chuckled darkly and stroked her face “Honey, I was his protégé.”

 

 Ivy looked at Harley and couldn’t hide the fear in her eyes as she waited for the blonde to explain. “Well as much as  his patience would let him. Mostly it dissolved into him hitting me.” Harley looked up and smirked at her lover whose eyes had brightened with the spark of anger “Be as angry as you want, but he’s dead, he can never come after me again” Harley kissed the redhead deeply nipping at her bottom lip before she pulled away.

 

“He never knew but I watched when he told me not to, Mr. J …. She trailed off “he’s always been a little different”  and then, as if realizing his demise , dissolved into a fit of laughter “He liked to torture his victims, make them feel as much pain as possible before killing them. I think I let him off  too easily” . She stared at hisI lifeless corpse for a long while, the blood still seeping from his wound and pooling around his bleached skull.  “But then again, he may have enjoyed that. “Harley shuddered at that realization.

 

 “Too much” Ivy added  and she drew the blonde into her again “I’m just  glad he’s gone” Harley smirked at her lover “I bet you are, now you have me all to yourself.” Ivy chuckled

 

“You sure I’m not in competition with  the Batman?” Harley imitated retching

“Honey” she paused, smiling “That whole do-good” attitude? doesn’t really do it for me, but you know that”  Ivy smiled at her “so if he was evil?” she dissolved in a fit of giggles again “Depends on how evil he was looking to be” Harley responded seriously after she’d finished laughing . Ivy looked at her, shocked at her admission and just a little bit jealous.

 “Calm yourself “ Harley said softly chuckling “You know, for practically being made of plants, one would think green would be your color.”

 

 Ivy smirked “It’s not?” she teased

 

“Not when you’re jealous” Harley stated truthfully “especially of the Batman. Gross” Harley smiled, one that reached her eyes this time “I’m in a league all of my own making now” Ivy thought on this “You get to pick the members and everything?” she smirked as Harley kissed up her neck stopping at her jawline “You’re always my first pick, you know that don’t you?”   Ivy felt a blush creep up her neck and Harley chuckled again “I’m suddenly feeling a lot like Christmas” she stated winning a glare from Ivy

 

“You and your puns” the redhead muttered  under her breath and shook her head . “Lets go home”  with one final look at the Joker the blonde  climbed up the ladder into the crisp night air, her lover followed close behind. After a shower to wash the remnants of the Joker from her pale skin, Harley climbed into Ivy’s soft bed and closed her eyes and fell asleep almost instantly.

 

_She felt hands around her throat and struggled to breathe, but she didn’t fight it. She knew better ‘That’s it Harley, you know not to fight me now, don’t you?” his voice sent a chill down her spine. He pressed himself against her thigh, forcing her legs apart. His tongue felt warm and violating against her neck but she knew not to fight him. She didn’t want to anger him anymore, she just wanted his love and if this was the only way he was going to give it to her then she would obey. Her body was on autopilot, possessed by some wanton entity with a desire to please. ‘I deserve this’ she thought as his cock filled her throat forcefully. She looked up at him when he decided that her mouth needed no guidance. His head thrown back in ecstasy, but likely not the pleasurable kind, no, with him it was always about power. Never love._

Harley awoke drenched in sweat and shivering “Ivy” her voice was full of soft urgency, she felt  the slender arms of her lover encircle her waist.

 

 “Bad dream?”  Ivy said sleepily, Harley felt the question against her neck

 

“More like a memory” Harley  answered shuddering.  “Ivy…” the blonde trailed off and turned to face her. “I can’t answer questions about why right now, but I need you to fuck me.” Emerald eyes registered the need in her lover’s body  before anything else could  and she sank her teeth into Harley’s shoulder, claiming her.

 

“You’re mine”

“As if I ever belonged to anyone else” The blonde moaned softly into Ivy’s neck as her teeth sunk into alabaster skin, the redhead smirked against Harley’s  shoulder caressing the blossoming bruise with her tongue  as  lithe fingers found her lovers g-spot. Ivy’s movements started off like the slow burn of a cigarette, Harley inhaled sharply. “Ivy” the redhead smirked again, loving the way the blonde was begging.

“Open your eyes, my sweet psycho” she murmured softly, “I’m not him, I won’t hurt you”

 

Harley’s eyes fluttered open, her lovers fingers were buried inside her, unmoving “Fuck, Ivy please “she smiled this time.

 

“he never savored you, did he?” she asked curiously, curling her fingers upward carefully with every word “never let you feel the slow tease of an orgasm?”  

“Ivy please…”  Harley’s blonde locks were sprawled on the pillow beneath her. 

 

Ivy smirked and her eyes darkened with lust, as she felt her lovers hips undulate against her fingers “you’re rather impatient “she remarked, withdrawing her fingers, hearing Harley whimper in protest “

 

and you are such a fucking tease” Ivy laughed “as if you know me as anything different “ Harley’s eyes locked onto Ivy’s  “Fuck. Me.” She demanded, her voice, deepened by the husk of her desire, was soft and low. Ivy slammed three fingers into Harley with little warning and Harley cried out against her

 

 “is this what you want? “she asked softly, feeling her lover convulse with every stroke

 “Ivy God…don’t stop…”

 

 The redhead’s eyes locked on Harley’s face as she felt her lover getting closer to the edge, Harley’s nails dug into her back and her body begged for more delicious friction from the redhead. Ivy smirked and stroked languidly, capturing Harley’s mouth in a searing kiss. “Patience my dear” she whispered against her neck. “Ivy…fuck…please. Just let me come I’ll do anything…” 

 

Ivy chuckled darkly “That’s a hell of a thing to promise Harley “she said.

 

“I’m so fucking close, please…” Ivy removed her fingers abruptly Harley protested with a thrust of her hips, not wanting to lose momentum. Ivy slid down the blondes small frame with practiced ease, and licked her inner thigh, being cautious not to disturb the bruise that was blossoming on her pale white skin.

 

 Ivy found herself needing Harley’s sweet taste on her tongue, inhaling deeply, the redhead wasted no time on pretense. Her tongue found Harley’s clit almost instantly. Ivy became acutely aware of her lovers soft moans of pleasure and the nails that dug into her back.

“Yes!  Don’t stop! please! Ivy...FUCK.”  Ivy  anchored Harley’s hips to the bed with her arms as she felt her careen into her orgasm at full force, the blondes thighs closing in on either side of her head, but she didn’t stop not until Harley convulsed and the aftershocks of her orgasm subsided.

 

“Better?” she asked as Harley caught her breath. The blonde smirked and Ivy was pinned down by pale hands grasping her wrists. Still in shock, the redhead didn’t have time to resist,   “Almost” the word finished on a growl, Harley nestled her teeth into the crook of Ivy’s neck and bit- hard.

 

Ivy let out a yelp, that her lover mistook for pain and stopped leaving Ivy confused “I don’t want to hurt you “Harley said her tone  suddenly soft, “Ivy placed  two fingers under Harley’s chin and lifted upwards slightly so that emerald met ice. “You don’t have to worry about me “ Ivy said, her desire evident “If you ever hurt me, you’ll know.”  The  look on Harley’s face held  a wickedness that only served to  excite her more.

 


End file.
